Sudden Surprise!
by gadhadada
Summary: Wheeler's Inauguration...!


**its a Request OS as an Honor from a New Fan of this Small Pakshi named ADIDAYAFAN...**

 **Coming with My Long Requested Story from Coming Monday Dated 20th Feb 2017**

 **Sudden Surprise**

 _A Man coming inside the Society Gate with Full Angry and Raged Mood, with a Harsh Murmur…_

 _Man: zara jo is Shaks ko Samjh ho… Dil krta hy, Do Mukky Subah, Do Mukky Shaam… tabhi Theek hoga… Saaly ko Kaha bhi tha (Opened Residence Door with) kay Moty, Aaj Apni Bike ly ja, ya Quillas Chor ja… Taxi aur Auto ki Strike hy.. pr Nahi Jee… (turn and lock door with) is qadar Badtameez hy… Lift ly ly kr aaya hun… aik Aadmi ny tou ye Sunty hee kay Main CID mein hun, Adhy Raasty pr Mujhy Utar diya kay Us ki Biwi ko Jerks aaty hain Police sy… Dil tou kiya Ghuma ky (switch on light after entering as) Aik Hath Maarun pr Rukkkk…_

 _He Abruptly Stopped as Rest Words Rests in His Mouth after seeing a Decorated Dinning table with Cleaned Lounge…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The thing which make Him Shocked, Stunned, Surprised even Confused is a Boundary of Dinning Table with Black Color Balloons…_

 _Then a Rectangle Boundary with Baby Pink color Balloons at Right Side of Table inside that Black Balloons Main Boundary Line while Sky Blue color Balloons at Left Side of Table inside that Black Balloons Main Boundary Line…_

 _Abhijeet giving a Thorough Gaze over that Decoration, Keenly Scanning Every Part of it as Cutlery and Culinary Organized in a Manner and the Crockery Arrangements understand about TWO People Invitation…_

 _Abhijeet: Ain…. (Look all in Detail with) kahein Choty Miyaan ny Date manany ka tou Irada Nahi kr liya… (hearing some Open/Stabbing Voices with a Romantic Track, Pick the Lappy from Couch and move in Tip Toes towards Guest Room with) Raid Maarta hun Aaj…. (Spying) Dekhein tou Saheh, kis kay liye itni Tayyariyaan hain…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He placed His Accessories over Guest room Bed, Quietly Switch On the Washroom Light and Just Opened Door Slightly so Ray of Light coming inside the Room…_

 _He Simply Lay over Bed after Opening His Cell as He Watch Camera of Lounge at His Cell… Duo already Fixed Cameras in their whole house and except Both Nobody knew about that…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… (taking out His Cell with) chal bhae, Dikha Jaado…_

 _He says this to His Cell Screen, Adjusted the Screen and Comfortably taking His Position to Catch His Small Bro Tantrums and Tactics…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _After few minutes, Daya came out from His room wearing Black Jeans and Zinc color Shirt lastly got from Abhijeet Credit Card, who sees that and Rashly Tease…_

 _Abhijeet: aby, (angrier) Date pr bhi Mery Paisun sy Khareedaari…_

 _Either the Tease, He really Adore His Handsome Brother who Looks Extra Smart in that Color Contrast…_

 _Daya Looking really Anxious, He was started Preparing, Checking the Decoration, mostly Wiping Invisible Dust while Throws an Irritative Look at Wall Clock with…_

 _Daya (irritate looking Wall Clock): kya Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (nautingly): Beta, Intaizar krna parta hy.. wo bhi (smilingly) Buht Saara…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Even He is Not in front of Daya but through Camera Screen, He got His Small Bunny Anxiousness…_

 _He found Him Extra Anxious about that Upcoming Guest who really makes Him like a Teen-Ager…_

 _Daya (now frustrate open door with): aby Yaar, kya hy… (frustrated tone) aa jao na…_

 _Here Abhijeet started Song Dancing on His Toes over His Dodo Frustration and Long Waiting with **AA BHI JA…. AA BHI JAA…. IS QADAR NA TARPAAAAAA…**_

 _He is Feeling Really in a Mood to Pinch aur Taunt His Dude but Relaxing Himself by saying…_

 _Abhijeet (relaxing Himself with): Ruk ja Bhai… (naughty way) abhi Bacchy ko Mil tou leno do.. phir (sweetly) Abhijeet Babu Khichai bhi kr lena, Apny Choty ki…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Frustration now turn in Worry as Daya started to make Call but Cut it and then adds…_

 _Daya (taking out his cell and then suddenly said): Nahi Nahi… ye kya Baat hui kay Call karun tou hee Aana hoga.. Hunh… (rashly) lets come Yourself…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled as now again Sitting over Bed Enjoying His Brother Tension and Worry…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He saw Daya went outside so take a Small Break from that Spying work and went for Freshen, coming out and Freeze…._

 _Abhijeet (taunt smilingly): kyun, Shock laga…?_

 _Daya (tough): kub sy ho yahan Tum…?_

 _Abhijeet (with small laugh although twinkling eyes): jub sy Sahab, Apni Mehbooba ka Intaizaar kr rhy hain…_

 _Daya Look at Him and Angrily Hit a Punch over Abhijeet Tummy, makes Him Totally Confused, Gripped His Arm and takes Him towards the Lounge where now a New Entry Waiting for Him…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Daya Quietly stand Him in front of that Table where that Host giving Him a Sweet Wave so He Looked in Question to His Bear with a Pinch…_

 _Abhijeet: aur bhae, kahan hy Guest of Honor… Ain… (moving towards Door with) Kub aayey gi aakhir Sahab ki Mehbooba…?_

 _Daya (frustrated): Bahar tou Khari hy…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet Look at Him with Open Mouth and Immediately Opened Door found the Same Scenario…_

 _Quiet Society, Cleaned Pavement, Silent Garage having Steady Shinned Quillas while Nothing New Confused Him, who Turn and Tease…_

 _Abhijeet: aby kya, (tease) Invisible hy… Ain (coming inside with) Rahasmiya Girl Friend…_

 _Daya (shocked): hainnnn…_

 _Abhijeet: hainnn Miyaan, jis kay liye Sahab ny (signaling all decor as) itni Tayyariiyaan ki hain…_

 _Daya (stunned way): ye… ye tou (telling) Hum Dono ky liye hy…_

 _Abhijeet (harshly): Ain… (tell) aby Moty… Dimagh Theek hy… (ask shockingly) ye Décor Sub Mery liye hy…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): aur kya… Tumhein Nahi Malum… (getting angry with) Yaad Nahi Aaj kya Date hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Dekh bhae, Bhaloo… (with a deep sigh) Na Meri Birthday hy, Na Teri… Na koi Celebration hy.. Na Humari FriendShip ki Anniversary.. (ask) tou…?_

 _Daya (angry way): Bosssss….._

 _Abhijeet (irritate): kya Boss… (tough) Ain… Batein Sahab, Un ki KitKat ka bhi JanumDin Nahi hy.. phir…_

 _Daya (angry reminding): hunh… Quillas ki Birthday hy Aaj… Samjhyy…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Man Mouth Literally Opened, again Scanning His Brother Extra Preparation and then Tease…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): tou Itni Tayyari aur ye (signaling Pink Balloons) Gulabi Gubaray…_

 _Daya (seriously): tou Quillas Larki hy na… (Abhijeet really takes Disappointed sigh hearing His Bunny Explanation) Gari Hamesha Femanine Gender pr aatii hy.. jesy Gari Achy hy, Zabardast Milage deti hy… Acha Look deti hy etc etc…._

 _Abhijeet: aur ye Blue Balloon…._

 _Daya (grinning): tou Chalatty tou Sub Larky hain na Usy, jesy Main, Tum, Freddie, Rahul aur kabhi kabhi Rajat, Sachin, Vivek aur Rajeev bhi aur Aik aar tou Balki ny bhi Chalaii thi…_

 _Abhijeet (jerk head): aye Bhagwaan aur (ask seeing those Black Balloons) ye Black Gubaray…?_

 _Daya (with Big Smile): tou Black tou Mera Fav Color hy na…._

 _Abhijeet really Disappointed as now Daya on His Head to Change His Wears and after Changing, Both stand against table having White color Car shaped Cake which Cut by Both…._

 _One by One, Many Dishes coming Out either after Warming in Micro or Freezing at Freezer…_

 _Abhijeet really cant believe that His Bear really Spend Half of day and Last Night in that Preparation Secretly…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _After Little Freed, He Looked Daya who Simply taking Chicken Kababs so ask Him in Serious tone…_

 _Abhijeet (ask seriously): Tujhy Pata kesy chala kay Main yahan hun…?_

 _Daya (telling): Cell ki Location Niklwaii thi, (stressed) Baray Miyaan…_

 _Abhijeet (disappointedly): Pagal hy Tu Daya, aur Sahab ye tou Batayein kay Sahab ko pata kesy chala kay (teasingly) Aaj Quillas ka Janum hua tha.. kya Sahab Us Factory ka Upgathan kr rhy thy, jahan ye Bani thi…_

 _Daya (grumbling): hunh… Jee Nahi.. Aaj ky Din hee Mujhy CID sy Quillas mili thi…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): tou Sahab ny Usy Quillas ki Birthdate hee bana dii…_

 _Daya (angrier now): Dekho Boss, Zyada Taany Mut do… (threatening) Sub Khana Wapis ly lun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): Oye Hoye… acha agar (standing with) Sahab Ijazat dein tou Change kr lun Main…_

 _Daya (agreed): haan, Main bhi… (happily moving with) phir Cake Khaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over head with): aye Bhagwaan…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Both coming out after Changing as Abhijeet Little late cz Daya already Eating Big Bite of Cake and Pricking those Balloons with a Lovely Song taking Nice Sweet Steps as…_

 _Daya (singing):_ _When you call on me_ _  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive_

When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive

When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive

 _A Sweet Grinned Smile coming over Abhijeet Lips, who Stepped ahead, as Daya Stopped feeling Embarrassing…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet picks a Small Bite from His Plate, fills His Mouth, Embrace His Bro with a Soft THANK YOU gives an Adorable Smile over His Buddy Lips which makes His Day or say His Life, got a Taunt…._

 _Daya (taunting): Gift Wift bhi Dety hain Birthday's pr…_

 _Abhijeet (making Fun): achaaaaaaaaaaa…_

 _Daya (irritate): Bosss…_

 _Abhijeet (tease): Gari Dekhi…_

 _Daya Look at Him and Rushed Outside, Keenly Watch Quillas and a Big Grinning Smile comes over His Lips finding Brand New Seat Covers, Foot Mats, Steering Wheel Cover, HeadSeat Covers and especially the Classy CD Stereo System…_

 _Daya (back and ask Amazingly): Tumhein Yaad tha…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sahab ko Yaad dila dun kay (proudly) Sharp Shine kehty hain Mujhy, Zabardast Memory hy…_

 _Daya: haan, (teasingly) Buht Memory hy… Parsun (reminding in taunting way) Hath Dhoye bina So gaye thy Memory Miyaan Khana Khany kay baad aur wo (laughing remembering Angrier the Sharp Shine as) Yaad hy, Aik Hafta Pehly, bina Towel liye Nahany Ghus gaye aur 3 Ghanty Bathroom sy Tauliya Tauliya Chillaty rhy… Sharp Memory… (jerk) hunh…_

 _The Sharp Shine gives a Slap over His Buddy Head and went inside His Room, Licking His Fingers with a Happy and Healthy Day…_


End file.
